


Serpent's Country

by Hallond



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Halloween, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mentioned Ghoulies Gang, Mentioned Southside Serpents Gang, No Plot/Plotless, Possessive Behavior, Quiet Jughead Jones, Reserved Jughead Jones, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallond/pseuds/Hallond
Summary: From shuffling down the halls, all wide-eyed like a fawn that had lost his way, to passively kissing in dark rooms with a stranger; then dizzily repeating the process without another thought.Every day was an awkward mess, but at least there was free candy.





	Serpent's Country

It was mid-October in Riverdale, a bit chilly, a bit gloomy. Ever since he was transferred to Southside High, Jughead Jones found himself standing right under an unwanted limelight. Just about everyone who crossed his path had eyed him, some gazes were fleeting and wary while others were heavy with malicious intent, if looks alone were enough to kill, Jug would be in an early grave by now, buried hundreds of feet deep.

His first day on campus was more or less uneventful, aside from the relentless gawking he received in the halls. One particularly tall student belonging to a group known as the Southside Serpents had given him ample warning on where he should place his allegiance, he even mentioned something about real estate or whatever but Jug paid him very little attention as he had no desire to align himself with anyone. It was a school after all, not some unsheltered war-zone.

The second day was almost as uneventful as the first, he did receive a few additional death glares, however. Maybe it was because he had been the only one in his class to actually answer the instructor's questions. Nobody liked a wiseacre, certainly not the students at that school; what was he supposed to do, _not_ answer? Maybe but the answer was so obvious and he felt bad for the poor guy, it was nice to see his face light up upon receiving a response from one of his students. Nobody came to speak to him that day and it made him feel a little uneasy.

The third day took a sudden nose-dive, after he had finished returning his books and some other materials to his locker, some rough looking students he did not quite recognise had surrounded him. Jughead supposed they must have been those Ghoulies he had heard the Serpents speaking about. He played it cool at first, not showing any physical signs of distress. It was only when one of them tried to make a grab for him that he dashed through a gap they hadn't covered properly, managing to knock one of them over in the process. Since his first and only priority was to escape from there, he wasn't necessarily paying any attention on where he was actually headed as long as it meant he would be able to slip away unscathed.

Jug swore he felt his heart perform a somersault once he had crashed into a solid force. At first he thought he had been stupid enough to run right into the wall, that is, until he felt a strong pair of hands move to his waist. He looked up to see he had crossed paths with that tall Serpent again; whether that encounter was a good or bad thing remained to be seen.

"Heh, knew you couldn't stay away from me for long, Jones." Those words garnered some chuckles from a few of the other Serpents who were present.

Jughead stared at him with a helpless gaze before he turned around again. As it turned out, he hadn't gotten very far from his locker as it was still in plain sight. There were a lot more Serpents in that hallway than there were Ghoulies, apparently; Jug was expecting for a brawl to break out which was the last thing he wanted to happen. He didn't want to be hurt and he didn't want anyone else to get hurt either.

"Don't worry," The tall Serpent started to speak again, he was nonchalant as he kept that firm grip around Jug's hips since he was far too flustered to even think about resisting.

"Wow, I guess you were right, Sweet Pea. He came right to you." One of them said with a chuckle.

A few other Serpents gathered around the two, creating a sort of protective barrier, or maybe they had done it to ensure Jug would not be able to escape should he feel like making a break for the exit again. It wasn't as if he had the guts to actually do it.

There was mild chatter circulating through that hallway, Jughead barely registered what any of them were saying, all he knew was that the taller one was called Sweet Pea, a pertinent piece of information as he would soon find out.

Without even thinking about it, Jug had moved his hands to Sweet Pea's waist, gripping onto the sides of his jacket. He must have felt some desperate need to anchor himself; his legs were shaking horribly and so were his fingers as they dug into the leather. Flustered, he buried his face into Sweet Pea’s shoulder and wished for nothing more than for that horrid day to come to an end.

He didn't see or hear what became of those Ghoulies but he wouldn't be surprised if that were to be his last encounter with them.

One day, when Jughead was just about ready to head home, he was feeling hungry and considered the idea of stopping by a corner store to pick up a few snacks. Since it was getting closer and closer to Halloween, he knew there would be a huge stockpile of cheaply priced candy and other sugary snacks available and ripe for the picking. After he collected all of his belongings from his locker, he began to head for the exit. It took him a moment to realise he was all alone in that hallway, it was an all too familiar feeling. The last time he was left alone in that school, he ended up being ambushed by some Ghoulies.

Ghoulies be damned, he thought without a care in the world, he had gone on a full week without running into a spot of trouble, courtesy of the Serpents. At any case, all he wanted to do was forget about the tiresome day he had and fill up his stomach for the evening. That very thought had been quickly snubbed right out of him once he was seized by his left arm and yanked into an empty classroom.

Jughead let out a strained yelp the moment he sensed his back hit the wall. He barely noticed the fact that his arm had momentarily been released. He was too shaken up to do anything about it anyway.

“H-hey!...” he sputtered out, watching as the figure approached him again after slamming the door shut.

Jug nearly leapt out of his skin when he felt a big hand fall onto his shoulder, things only felt that much worse once the grip tightened. He couldn't see anything, the lights were off and the blinds were down. Clearly he was not dragged into that room by chance, someone had been stalking and waiting for him specifically.

“Hold on,” he tried to reason. “What are— what do you want?”

There was no response. He hadn't been expecting one but he still felt an unsettling knot form in the pit of his stomach thanks to that dreadful silence. The thing was, he had a feeling he already knew who it was and what they wanted from him. The real problem was that he was not interested in giving in like he was being expected to.

Jughead summoned the nerve to shove the offender away and bolt for the door. He was caught almost immediately and placed back into the same position against the wall, only this time, his arms were both pushed up and pinned to the wall right above his head. He felt like an idiot for even attempting to escape like that without mapping out a proper escape route beforehand.

“Alright, you've had your fun. Let me go!” He growled just before he began to tug at his confined wrists. The firm grip that was being used against him left little room for struggle.

"Are you kidding? The fun hasn't even started yet."

Jughead groaned in response. He stopped resisting after a solid minute had passed, he knew his skin would bruise if he kept it up for any longer and his feeble attempts certainly weren't getting him any closer to freedom. He would later blame it on a lack of sugar intake.

"What? Were you waiting for someone else?"

"I wasn't waiting for anyone, I just lost track of the time."

"Then do you have short-term memory or something? Did you forget what happened to you the last time you were lingering around in the halls after school?"

"What's with all the questions, Sweet Pea?" Jughead mumbled, furrowing his brow and looking quite nervous.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I should just get right to the point."

And then there was silence.

Jug's eyes began to adjust in that dark room, enough for him to be able to discern Sweet Pea's face to a significant degree. He didn't need to see him to realise how close he was, he could feel his warm breath pressing against his lips.

Why had he not realised it before? He'd observed the guy long enough to recognise all of the clear signals he was sending; Sweet Pea wanted some oral stimulation, clear and simple. Jug had caught several glimpses of the guy obliterating his pencils during class. At first he thought he was suffering from nicotine withdrawal but was quite surprised to learn that the Serpent did not actually smoke.

Maybe it was because he was too preoccupied thinking about something else at the time but Jughead did not so much as flinch once the small gap between their mouths had closed. It was awkward since he did not bother to open his mouth like he was probably supposed to, it took a minute for him to eventually get the hint as Sweet Pea had kept nipping at his lips until he parted them.

That was Jughead's first real kiss, not that he really minded because he could taste a hint of root beer from the Serpent and he enjoyed that quite a bit.

After a while, he turned his face away from Sweet Pea's and was gasping for much needed air at that point. Sweet Pea licked the side of his mouth where a thin line of saliva had formed, a useless gesture as it resulted in even more saliva trailing down Jug's chin.

Just when he thought that would be the end of it, a hot and wet sensation had covered a portion of his neck, causing him to squirm in discomfort. He tried his best not to moan when a set of teeth had dug into his skin, he didn't want to let it be known that he was starting to enjoy the vulnerability of being placed in that position. He failed on all points, even going as far as leaning into those invasive teeth.

"You're so fucking adorable." Sweet Pea murmured into the crook of his neck.

Jug didn't really understand what was happening or why it was happening to him in particular; all he could really do was roll with it, at least he wasn't being pummelled into a bloody pulp. He closed his eyes for a moment, still trying to catch his breath.

Now that Jughead became nice and docile, the Serpent relinquished the hold he had over his wrists, and since his hands were now free to do as they pleased, Jug decided to move them onto Sweet Pea's shoulders, they were as broad and solid as they looked. He was placing some weight onto them, maybe a bit too much, not that the other seemed to care seeing as how he was still leaving bites all over his neck.

"My legs feel weird..." Jughead sighed.

His breath hitched once he found himself being lifted up by his waist, he quickly wrapped his arms around the guy's neck and tangled his drowsy legs around his hips. He glanced down at the ground below, it was so dark in that room that he couldn't even make out the tiled floor, he then looked up at Sweet Pea with an uneasy expression.

"What's that look for? Afraid I'll drop you?" Sweet Pea chuckled in a very teasing way. His eyes had a fierce glint to them, it was clear that he was relishing every second of this, whatever this really was.

"Before you interrupted me, I was going to get myself some candy to fill up on but now I want something else in addition to the candy." Jughead sounds thoughtful when he speaks, like he had been musing over his own words for a while.

Sweet Pea carried him across the room and perched him on the edge of the teacher's desk.

"I'll order something really good later if you come with me to my place."

Of course he was going to go with him, as if he was going to turn down a free meal and he supposed he did owe it to him for rescuing him from the Ghoulies earlier. Though, the question was whether or not this Serpent would be able to fulfil his specific needs.

"I eat a lot just so you know."

Sweet Pea snorted at this, "I know. I've seen you during lunch."

Jughead wasn't surprised to hear that at all, everybody watched him, the Serpents, the Ghoulies, and just about everybody else. It felt a little different with Sweet Pea, he didn't mind the way he watched him."I've been watching you too," he admits then averts his gaze shortly afterwards. "During class, you go through a lot of pencils."

"That right?" Sweet Pea grinned before moving in to recapture Jug's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot explain what had possessed me to write it as I prefer the Jughead/Veronica pairing the most, but I suppose that this was amusing to write. Quite.


End file.
